Philip Glass
Philip Glass (Baltimore, 31 januari 1937) is een Amerikaans componist. Zijn muziek valt onder Minimal music, hoewel hij zelf de term theatermuziek gebruikt. Biografie Glass heeft wiskunde en filosofie aan de universiteit van Chicago gestudeerd en was al op zijn negentiende afgestudeerd. Hij wilde echter componist worden. Hij studeerde fluit aan het conservatorium Peabody Conservatory of Music. Daarna studeerde hij verder aan de Juilliard School of Music waar hij hoofdzakelijk keyboard speelde. Na zijn studie reisde Glass naar Parijs voor twee verdere jaren van studie bij Nadia Boulanger. Hier werd hem gevraagd om de Indiase muziek van Ravi Shankar om te zetten in Westerse muzieknotaties. Hiervoor reisde hij naar Noord-India in 1966, waar hij in contact kwam met Tibetaanse vluchtelingen. Hij werd Boeddhist, en leerde Tenzin Gyatso kennen, de veertiende dalai lama, in 1972. Hij ondersteunt de Tibetaanse zaak, onder andere door zijn medewerking aan het Tibet House, een initiatief met onder andere Richard Gere. Het werken met Ravi Shankar, en zijn opvatting van ritme in de Indiase muziek, heeft tot de specifieke stijl van de muziek van Philip Glass geleid. Toen hij terugkeerde hield hij zich niet meer bezig met de componeerstijl van voor zijn reizen en begon met het schrijven van zware stukken gebaseerd op additieve ritmes en een tijdgevoel dat werd beïnvloed door Samuel Beckett, wiens werk hij leerde kennen toen hij voor experimenteel theater schreef. Glass vormde het Philip Glass Ensemble en speelde vooral in kunstgaleries. Zijn werk werd langzaam minder zwaar maar complexer, waarbij uiteindelijk Music in Twelve Parts ontstond. Zijn eerste opera Einstein on the Beach maakte hij samen met Robert Wilson. Dit werd uiteindelijk een trilogie met Satyagraha, gebaseerd op het leven van Mahatma Gandhi en zijn ervaringen in Zuid-Afrika, en met een sterke vocale en orkestrale compositie in Akhnaten, dat het leven verhaalt van de Egyptische farao Achnaton. Akhnaten is onderdeel van een trilogie waarin de grote revolutionairen van de wereldgeschiedenis ten tonele gevoerd worden. Achnaton dankt de titel van revolutionair aan het feit dat hij als eerste een poging deed een monotheïstisch georiënteerde samenleving in te richten. Achnaton staat in dit verband naast Satyagraha en Albert Einstein. Het werk wordt in de talen Akkadisch, bijbels Hebreeuws, oud-Egyptisch en in de taal van het publiek gezongen. Het werk van Philip Glass voor het theater bevat veel composities voor de groep Mabou Mines, die hij heeft gesticht in 1970. Sinds de jaren negentig schrijft Glass meer en meer conventionele klassieke muziek voor strijkkwartet en symfonieorkest. Glass heeft gewerkt voor David Bowie, Godfrey Reggio en Errol Morris. Voor zijn filmmuziek is Philip Glass drie maal genomineerd voor een Academy Award, echter zonder er een te winnen. Het ging om Kundun (1997), The Hours (2002) en Notes on a scandal (2007). Hij componeerde ook de muziek voor de film Compassion in Exile: The Life of the 14th Dalai Lama, de Oscar-winnende documentaire The Fog of War in 2003 en speelt een rol in de documentaire ''Refuge'' van John Halpern uit 2006. Werken Dit zijn zijn opmerkelijkste werken (zie ook: Categorie:Compositie van Glass) * Music with Changing Parts (1973) * Music in Twelve Parts (1974) * Einstein on the Beach (opera, 1976) * Satyagraha (opera, 1980) * Glassworks (1982) * The Photographer (1982) * Akhnaten (opera, 1983) * Koyaanisqatsi (filmmuziek, 1983) * Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters (filmmuziek, 1984) * The making of the representative for Planet 8 (opera, 1985-88) * Violin Concerto (1987) * 1000 Airplanes on the Roof (met tekst van David Henry Hwang, 1988) * Powaqqatsi (filmmuziek, 1988) * Solo Piano (1989) * Hydrogen Jukebox (libretto van Allen Ginsberg, 1990) * Passages (met Ravi Shankar, 1990) * String Quartet No. 5 (1991) * Anima Mundi (filmmuziek, 1992) * Symfonie nr. 1 "Low" (1992) * Orphée (opera, 1993) * La belle et la bête (opera, 1994) * Symfonie nr. 2 (1994) * Symfonie nr. 3 (1995) * Symfonie nr. 4 "Heroes" (1996) * The marriages between zones three, four, and five (opera, 1997) * Kundun (filmmuziek, 1997) * Monsters of Grace (opera/theater 1993-1998) * The Truman Show (filmmuziek, 1998) * Symfonie nr. 5 (1999) * Tirol Concerto for piano and orchestra (2000) * ''Symfonie nr. 6 "Plutonian Ode" (2001) * The Hours (filmmuziek, 2002) * Naqoyqatsi (filmmuziek, 2002) * The Fog of War (filmmuziek, 2003) * Going Upriver: The Long War of John Kerry (filmmuziek, 2004) * Piano Concerto No.2 "After Lewis and Clark" (2004) * Symfonie nr. 7 "Toltec" (2004) * Symfonie nr. 8 (2005) * Notes on a scandal (filmmuziek, 2006) * The Illusionist (filmmuziek, 2006) * Kepler (opera, 2009) Externe links * Philip Glass, Officiële website * Philip Glass, Fan-site * Boeddhistische Omroep, [http://www.boeddhistischeomroep.nl/uitzending.aspx?lIntEntityId=77&lIntType=0&lIntYear=2003 Philip Glass' Practice], Online documentaire Categorie:Amerikaans componist Categorie:Operacomponist Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Minimal music *